That's What Friends Do
by iklaintevenmad
Summary: Kitty Kurt gets adopted by Rachel and Finn and makes friends with an excitable puppy named Blaine.
1. A New Home

For a cat, there is absolutely _nothing _more embarrassing than being put up for sale with the rest of the litter and being the last kitten left.  
>The kitty watched as his brothers and sisters were picked up and played with, and eventually sold and taken away. He wasn't as sad as he probably should have been – none of his siblings really understood him, and he wasn't close to any of them.<br>Whenever someone tried to scoop him up or so much as _touch _him he would bat them away with a tiny paw.  
><em>I don't need a new owner! <em>He thought angrily. _I'm fine where I am.  
><em>But when a pretty woman with brown hair and a huge smile picked him up he didn't resist so much. She cooed over him and scratched the spot behind his ears that made him purr and push back into her fingers.  
>'Finn! Look!' She shouted, and a tall man sloped towards her. 'Isn't he <em>adorable<em>?'  
>The kitten did have to agree – he was, not to brag, the most attractive kitten of the family. His fur was a light brown colour and his eyes were a bright blue.<br>'Yeah, he is, but what about Blaine, Rach? What's he gonna be like with a _cat _in the house?' Finn asked, clearly worried.  
>'Oh, Blaine's just a big old sweetheart. He would never hurt something so cute!'<br>'He's a _dog_. Dogs hate cats! It's, like, a fact or something.'  
>Rachel wasn't listening, and was instead staring at the kitten's face. 'What's your name, hmm? Felix? No? Whiskers? No! How about something more… unusual. Like Kurt?'<br>The kitten mewled a little. Kurt sounded nice.  
>'You like Kurt? Well then, Kurt it is!'<br>'_Rachel_!' Finn scolded.  
>'I've named him now, we <em>have <em>to have him! Come on, Finn, _please_?' Rachel begged.  
>Finn looked like he was going to argue further, but Rachel just held Kurt up higher and pushed his face close to Finn's. The man's resolve melted. 'Okay,' he smiled. 'But if Blaine doesn't like him, we're taking him back, okay?'<br>Rachel squealed. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you!'  
>They bought Kurt and drove him home, stopping at the store to buy the necessities for the kitten.<br>It was comfy in the box Kurt was sat in, and he fell asleep for the duration of the ride.

He woke up as he was carried from the car and into the house. Everything was quiet for a minute, before – 'Hi! Hi! Hi!'  
>'Blaine, down!' Finn ordered.<br>Kurt looked down from his position in Rachel's arms to see a small black dog – although Kurt didn't know he _was _a dog – bouncing up and down. His fur was curly and he had big brown eyes. He calmed down after a minute, eyes always on Kurt, and Rachel decided it was safe enough to put the kitten down on the floor.  
>Blaine bounded up to him and Kurt hissed, scared. Blaine stopped in his tracks. 'Oops, sorry! Didn't mean to scare ya! I'm Blaine!'<br>Kurt still looked hesitant.  
>'I'm harmless, really! I don't hurt anyone! I promise!' Blaine yipped happily.<br>'Listen, I don't know what kind of cat you are – I don't even know where I _am_ – but just leave me alone, okay?' Kurt said angrily.  
>'<em>Cat<em>? I'm no cat! I'm a dog, silly!' Blaine barked gleefully.  
>Kurt yelped. 'A <em>dog<em>? I've heard about dogs! They're not harmless!' He hissed again and raised his hackles, trying to look as threatening as possible. It wasn't very effective, considering how tiny he was.  
>'Well maybe not <em>all <em>dogs are harmless, but _I_ am!' Blaine pouted, not even trying to look intimidating like Kurt was.  
>Blaine leaped at Kurt and licked his face happily. It made the kitten's tummy squirm pleasantly – not that he would admit that.<br>'Gross!' He lied. 'What was that for?'  
>Blaine looked sad. 'It's what friends do – they lick each other!'<br>Kurt sighed. 'I don't _want _friends, Blaine. I'm tired and hungry and I want to go _home_.' Suddenly all he could think of was his mother and his owners. He yowled sadly.  
>'Hey! Hey! Don't cry, Kurty! Hey!'<br>'Don't call me that!' Kurt hissed.  
>'Blainers, did you make him cry?' Rachel scolded lightly as she scooped the cat up in her arms again.<br>'I think he just misses his home,' Finn mused, scratching Kurt's head.  
>The kitten decided he liked the attention very much, so yowled louder, pouting.<br>'Poor kitty! This is your new home now, Kurt. You're going to love it, though, so don't worry! Finn, will you go get his bed ready?'  
>Ten minutes later Kurt was snuggled up on his new bed with some catnip and water next to him. Rachel and Finn went upstairs to bed and everything went dark and quiet.<br>Kurt started to cry quietly.  
>'Kurt?' Blaine's voice came through the darkness, but Kurt just ignored him, still crying and yowling, curled into a tiny ball.<br>Suddenly Blaine was nosing at Kurt. 'Kurt, why are you crying?'  
>'B-because I miss my h-home,' he sobbed.<br>'But _this _is your home now! And it's super cool and fun!' He bounced up and down again.  
>'I don't want it to be my home!' He cried. 'D-don't you miss yours?'<br>The puppy stopped bouncing. 'I didn't have a home. I mean, I must have once, but all I can remember is living on the streets. My family didn't love me, I guess, and so I was all alone.'  
>'Oh, I'm sorry,' Kurt sniffled, feeling guilty. 'That must have been really bad.<br>'Yeah, it was. But then Finn found me and brought me here!'  
>Kurt smiled weakly.<br>'Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you didn't like me,' Blaine worried. 'I'll be quiet now.' He walked over to his bed slowly… so slow that if he went any slower he wouldn't have been moving.  
>I'll just go back to my bed… that's really cold… and lonely. Yep, off to my bed I go. Alone. And cold.'<br>'Oh, fine.' Kurt relented. 'I guess I wouldn't mind the company.'  
>'Yay! Yay! Yay!' Blaine sped back over and snuggled into Kurt's side immediately.<br>Kurt purred before he could stop himself; Blaine, in response, only cuddled in further.  
>'I didn't say that I didn't like you,' Kurt told the dog.<br>'Does… does that mean that you _do _like me?' Blaine's tail wagged excitedly. 'Does that mean we're friends?'  
>'I guess it does.' Kurt decided. Blaine was a nice dog, and maybe Kurt <em>could<em> use a friend.  
>Blaine barked and licked Kurt's face, then realised his mistake. 'Woops! Sorry, I forgot you don't like that…'<br>'Maybe it's not so bad,' Kurt whispered. 'It makes me feel less homesick.'  
>Blaine grinned and continued.<br>That night Kurt fell asleep with Blaine gently grooming behind his ears.

_Please review and tell me if you think I should continue! :)_


	2. Bath Time and Cuddles

_Hey guys! So I received a lovely message from thoseglassdungeons_ _on tumblr regarding this fic, so I decided to write a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!  
>I start college in two days and I don't know how heavy the workload will be, so if I don't publish anything new (this fic or other works) for a while, now you know why!<br>Saying that though, I will try my best to keep updating reasonably often!_

* * *

><p>'Kurt! Kuuuuuuurt! Wake up, Kurt!' Blaine yipped, licking at the kitten's head energetically.<p>

Kurt yawned, causing Blaine's stomach to flip. He loved it when Kurt yawned. He loved it when Kurt did _anything_, really. It had been kind of confusing at first, before he'd talked to his friend Wes down at the doggy park about it.

'It's like there's a tennis ball bouncing round in my tummy whenever I see him!' Blaine had confessed, panting as he chased after the Frisbee Finn had just thrown.  
>'I know what's wrong with you,' David said, his tail wagging. 'You're in love. <em>Puppy <em>love.'  
>Blaine cocked his head to the side. He'd heard Wes talking about being in love before with an animal who lived three doors down from him. But this pet was a girl dog, and Kurt was a boy kitty! What did that mean?<br>'Well, what does it mean to _you_?' David had asked when Blaine voiced this.  
>'I don't care that he's a boy cat! I love Kurt. He's so pretty and sometimes when he's been good Rachel gets him a ball of yarn and he plays with it <em>all day <em>and then he gets real tired and lets me snuggle super close to him! Those are my _favourite _days.'  
>He'd gone home soon after and curled up close to the cat, glad that he could finally put a name to his feelings.<p>

'What, Blaine?' Kurt asked, stretching out and snapping the puppy back in to reality. He didn't seem mad though; whenever Finn woke him up by opening the cupboards too loudly or stepping on his tail by accident, Kurt would hiss and glare at him all day. But whenever Blaine woke him up, he would just purr and look happy that he had.  
>'Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. Something was happening today and I can't remember what it was so I don't know if I should be excited or not!'<br>Kurt giggled. 'Oh Blainers. You forgot again? I only reminded you last night!'  
>Blaine gasped. 'You <em>know<em>? Tell me! Tell me! Is it fun? I bet it's fun!'  
>'Well, you remember yesterday? When you played in the back yard and then fell into that muddy puddle?'<br>The dog shuddered. 'Yes. That was terrible! It was so scary, Kurt! I thought I'd never get back out!'  
>Rolling his eyes, the cat replied. 'Well, you got really dirty, and – '<br>_Oh no_.  
>'– it wouldn't brush out – '<br>_No_.  
>'– but it was kind of late by then – '<br>_Please God no.  
><em>'– so Rachel said she'd give you a bath today.'  
>'Noooo!' Blaine howled. 'Say it ain't so, Kurt!'<br>'Alright, that's enough,' Kurt chided as Blaine continued to bark and howl. 'You brought this on yourself by playing out after it had rained! It's only a bath, Blaine. It'll be fine.'  
>'But baths are bad, Kurt, real bad!'<br>'Well, once you've had your bath, I'll let you snuggle with me. Okay?' Kurt bribed him.  
>Blaine's ears pricked up. 'Really? But normally you don't let me, 'cause I'm all wet!'<br>The cat merely flicked his tail lazily. Not that he would admit it to Blaine, but he really liked snuggling him. He could spend all day wrapped up in the puppy. He had confessed as much to the neighbour's cat Mercedes.

'He's so cute, Mercedes!' Kurt had gushed as he strolled down the street with her. Now he was a little older and knew his way around, Rachel and Finn had trusted him to leave the house and come back later. Blaine was reluctant to let him go at first, and waited by the door until he came back. ('_Kurt! Kurt! I missed you! Were you scared? It's okay if you were, the street can be very scary!'_)  
>Now, after a few more trips out, Blaine wasn't as worried, though he still waited at the door eagerly every time.<br>'Well then, ask him to be your boyfriend!' Mercedes urged.  
>Kurt's nose wrinkled. 'I couldn't do that! I'm a <em>cat<em>, and he's a dog! He wouldn't like a silly old kitten like me! Besides,' he sighed, ears drooping, 'he told me that he was talking to a dog down at the park called David.'  
>'David? I've heard about that dog. Apparently he has a girlfriend who lives with him. Nothing to be worried about! Listen, Kurt. It doesn't matter if you're a dog or if you're a cat. If you like Blaine, tell him! I'm sure he'll like you back.'<br>Kurt purred at the prospect. 'He _does _like cuddling me a lot,' he mused. 'I like it too, I could just lie there snuggling him forever.' He realised what he said, and hastily tried to take it back. 'I mean, um…'  
>Mercedes laughed. 'I think it's definitely love.'<p>

Kurt mewled as he focused back in on Blaine. 'I don't mind if you're still a little damp. I like cuddling you!' His mouth spoke the words before his mind could catch up, and his ears twitched with embarrassment.  
>'You do?' Blaine's tail started wagging a mile a minute. 'I like it, too. A lot. In fact, I <em>love <em>it.'  
>Kurt giggled, relieved. 'Good!'<br>There was a brief moment of silence, before – 'Hey, Kurt? Kurt! Can you help me out? Something's happening today, but I forgot what it is! Should I be excited?'  
>Kurt rolled his eyes, sighing. 'You're having a bath, Blaine.'<br>'Nooo!'

'Blainers!' Rachel's voice called out as she walked into the kitchen. 'C'mere, boy! Where are you?'  
>Blaine crossed his front legs in front of him and buried his head down, hoping to hide from the cruel lady who'd force him into the bath. '<em>Kurt<em>,' he whispered. 'Kurt, distract Rachel so she forgets about me and the bath!'  
>'No! You <em>need <em>a bath, Blaine. You're all muddy! I love you, but I can't deal with that much dirt!'  
>Blaine slowly lifted his head from beneath his arms. 'What did you just say?'<br>'Nothing!' Kurt bristled. 'I just said that you need a bath.'  
>Blaine, being an excitable puppy, didn't have the best memory. He <em>knew <em>Kurt had just said something important, but the thought was dying, growing smaller and smaller in his brain.  
>Just then, Rachel entered the kitchen. 'Come on, Blainers!' She cooed, effectively distracting him completely from any thought other than <em>ohGodohGodnotbathtimenonono<em>.  
>Before he had the chance to bolt from the room, Rachel had scooped up the puppy and was carrying him to the place where the nasty bath tub was. Blaine cried, looking back to Kurt, who just nodded encouragingly. 'You'll be fine!' He called.<p>

Blaine was most definitely _not _fine. He was stood in the bath looking up at Rachel who was about to spray water on him from the shower head.  
><em>I am never going outside again<em>, he thought to himself grumpily as the shower turned on and the water soaked him.  
>And okay, maybe the shampoo Rachel used <em>did <em>smell pretty, but other than that, Blaine definitely hated baths.  
>The shower <em>finally <em>stopped, and Blaine jumped out of the bath tub. He was completely soaked, and needed to dry himself off desperately. Rachel was opening the cupboard for a towel as the puppy started crying in warning. Turning around with wide eyes, his owner quite clearly knew what was coming next.  
>Blaine tried to obey Rachel's shrieks of 'don't shake! Don't shake!' He really, honestly did.<br>Rachel lunged at him, but it was too late; he whipped his body from side to side, ears flapping and tail whipping, soaking the bathroom walls and floor entirely.  
>Rachel – now also dripping wet – took a deep breath through her nose. '<em>Blaine<em>,' she said through gritted teeth, 'as soon as I get you dried off properly, you're going straight to bed.'  
><em>Suits me fine! <em>The dog thought happily, images off Kurt and him snuggling flashing through his mind. _Oh, I do love Kurt. I do, I do. _He sung in his head as Rachel towelled him off. Suddenly a memory played itself in his brain, one that had him yipping gleefully and bouncing on the spot.  
>'<em>I love you, but I can't deal with that much dirt!<em>'  
>Kurt loved him! Oh, boy! How could he forget <em>that<em>? Well, he definitely wouldn't forget it now. Not ever.  
><em>I'm gunna ask him to be my boyfriend! <em>The pup decided. _But first I need to plan how…_  
>That night Blaine fell asleep wrapped around his favourite kitten, a plan formulated and ready to be put into action.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I also made a picture and posted it on tumblr showing how I think Kurt and Blaine look as animals. You can find the link to the post on my FF profile :)<em>


	3. Blaine's Plan

_I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. I am SO bad at updating. It's shocking, really. This is just a short chapter but I have a few more ideas. I break up from college soonish so I'll have more time to write then! I just have to get my pesky exams out of the way…  
>Sorry again!<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine had a plan.<p>

He was pretty sure that Kurt loved him and he was _definitely _sure that he loved Kurt, but he couldn't just _tell _him! He had to show him somehow. And Blaine knew just how.

The plan was to run around the house and find every colour ribbon available, gather them all together and give them to Kurt as a gift – he knew how much Kurt loved wearing bow-ties.

_Nothing says 'I love you' better than a bow-tie for a present!_ The puppy thought gleefully, spotting some blue ribbon in the box in Finn and Rachel's room and snatching it up in his mouth, careful not to snag it with his teeth. He yapped happily, the noise muffled slightly by the material.

Everything was going great for a while, but five pieces of material later Blaine was finding it hard to carry them all. His paw got caught in a stray ribbon and he tripped over, whining in panic. Soon enough all four limbs were tangled together into colourful strands. The poor puppy's plan had failed. He tried to wiggle free but it was no use. His ears flapped with the exertion and he panted as he tried to right himself again. Nothing was working.

Kurt, meanwhile, was feeling very suspicious. He hadn't seen Blaine at all that morning; the warmth of the puppy snuggled into his side was missing and the Kurt definitely didn't like being so cold and lonely when he woke up. He had always had someone sleeping next to him, and would have nightmares when he slept alone. He dreamt of being left alone in that big cardboard box forever, and would wake up crying and yowling.

Kurt stretched out with a delicate yawn before deciding to search for Blaine around the house.

'Blainers?' He called as he leapt up the stairs gracefully. Blaine would always stare at him enviously whenever he jumped or ran, showing off the grace cats were naturally born with and puppies, unfortunately, were not. He had tried to teach him how to jump off the stairs without landing in a fluffy heap at the bottom, but it hadn't worked well. Jumping from a mere three steps up had caused Blaine to thump to the floor, paws everywhere. He had whined in slight pain, and Kurt rushed to see if he was okay.

Times like that reminded Kurt of how deeply he cared for the puppy, though he wasn't sure Blaine felt the same way; he was friendly with everyone, and Kurt couldn't tell him how he felt, couldn't tell Blaine that he loved him. He'd said it once already, but it had been an accident.

in the distance he heard a faint yowling sound. Rolling his eyes, he followed the direction of the noise. What he found in Rachel and Finn's bedroom made him giggle. Ribbons of every colour bound Blaine's paws together and the puppy wore a panicked expression. A long piece of orange material was woven around his front paws and it was clear from the bite marks that at one point Blaine had tried to chew his way out.

'Oh, Blainers! What are you doing?' Kurt laughed.

'Kurt? Kuuurt, please help me! I was trying to find you some pretty ribbon but it all went wrong!' Blaine whined.

'Okay, okay, stay still and I'll get you out,' the cat instructed, using his sharp claws to cut the ribbon.

It took a little while but finally Blaine managed to wriggle free.

Blaine looked sad as he got back to his feet. 'I'm sorry, Kurt,' he mumbled, big eyes cast downward.

Kurt frowned. 'Why are you sorry? You can't help being a little clumsy!'

'But I had a plan!' Blaine yipped. 'I had a plan to tell you that I love you!'

Kurt's breath hitched. 'You do?'

Blaine nodded his head, ears flapping. 'Yup. David called it puppy love but I think it's _more _than that.'

Suddenly realising what he'd just admitted, Blaine looked horrified. 'I, uh, I mean…' he tried to shrug off the confession, but Kurt just giggled and rubbed his head against Blaine's.

'I love you too, Blainers.'

'Really?' Blaine jumped up and down as Kurt nodded. 'Does this mean we can be boyfriends?'

Kurt grinned. 'Yeah, it does.'

Suddenly the puppy looked a little nervous. 'Kurt… can I kiss you?'

Kurt nodded again, edging closer toward the puppy. 'I'd like that,' he whispered.

Blaine moved so that he was inches away from Kurt's face. He closed his eyes and rubbed his nose against Kurt's, sighing happily. Kurt giggled and rubbed his nose against Blaine's in return.  
>That night they rubbed noses as they fell asleep, curled around each other and completely happy.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to review!<em>


End file.
